The first time I ever saw her face
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot of a extended version of the first time that Will and Emma first met


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone wow wasn't Yes/No just amazing! I loved it so much. This is just a short one shot based on the `First time I saw her face` flashback. I hope you all like it.

The first time I ever saw her face

(Will sighed as he leant in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. The Maroon 5/Rolling stones mashup had took a lot out of him, and as he said to Artie and Mike, he wasn't sure if that was the right song to propose to Emma with. Still he had a lot of fun. He then looked up again and spotted Rachel. Santana, Tina and Mercedes all looking up at him)

"Mr Schue?" Rachel glanced at him and Will noticed she had a notepad in her hands "Would you come with us for a moment". Tina then grabbed his arm and the four girls made their way to his office where Tina sat him down before standing before him with the three other girls. Will noticed they all had huge smiles on their faces

"In order for us to prepare how we are going to propose to Miss Pillsbury we are going to need to know some information first" Rachel replied as businesslike as ever. Will smiled and held his hands up

"Come on now ladies it's not the first time that I've proposed" Will replied with a smile. Santana then remarked with some snarky comment about Terri which the girls found funny at first but then didn't

"Let's start at the beginning with you and Miss P. What did you think the first time you met her?" Mercedes questioned Will who went off into a dreamlike state

_(It was the first day of term and Will Schuester was in a rush. Terri had forgotten to wake him up and therefore he just had to throw on the first thing he could find. And also Figgins had wanted to meet up with him urgently. He made his way through the bustling school crowds when he slowed down as he spotted a pretty red headed woman cleaning her name plate. Will slowed down as she fascinated him and he wanted to know who she was. He passed her office just as she was finishing cleaning it)_

"_Welcome to McKinley High Ms…. Pillsbury" Will replied glancing at her name plate to catch her name. _

"_Thank you" she replied nervously and turned to stare at him. Now Will could get a better look at her and she had the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen. She blushed and carried on cleaning her name plate just as Will stopped and turned to face her giving her a smile. She gave another bluish and gave him a look, raising her eyebrows and smiling. However Will didn't notice the look as he was on his way to meet up with Principal Figgins. Emma carried on cleaning and felt her heart all of a flutter. She knew she had fallen for Will Schuester but she didn't know that he was married. However Will felt something there but he shook it off. He was married, and he loved Terri. He sighed and entered Figgins office_

"_William!" Figgins smiled as he embraced the younger man "So pleased to see you back at McKinley!"_

"_T-Thanks" Will murmured as he sat opposite the Asian principal _

"_Now you may have noticed we have a new guidance counsellor with us this year. A Ms Emma Pillsbury" Figgins replied and Will nodded_

"_Y-yeah I met her beforehand in the corridor. Seems nice" Will replied._

"_Well could you look after her. Show her where everything is the faculty lounge, the auditorium. Basically all the features of McKinley high. You never know you might meet a new friend" Figgins grinned and Will swallowed. He could keep it a secret from Terri as she often got jealous of female colleagues. He nodded and Figgins eyes lit up_

"_Ok" he nodded and Figgins gleefully shook the young man's hand. "I'll go to her office at lunch and take her to the faculty lounge" he smiled as he left the office and slowly made his way to his Spanish classroom, running a hand through his hair as he went. He was excited to get to know this Ms Pillsbury and wondered why that was as he reached his classroom and walked inside._

"I never forget how I felt the first time I saw her" Will whispered emotion creeping into his voice. The girls smiled at one another knowing just how Will felt.

"I think we got this one covered" Rachel smiled at Will who nodded giving Rachel a look. The girls then filed out of the office until Rachel was alone

"Mr Schue have you spoken to Finn recently. He hasn't spoken to me in days and I know you went jewellery shopping for" Rachel kept her voice down "Miss Pillsbury's engagement ring" she whispered. Will looked at the brunette girl and wondered how he could tell her that Finn was planning to join the army. He couldn't it had to come from Finn.

"I did but he seemed fine. Nothing to be concerned about" Will lied. Rachel pouted but slowly nodded.

"Ok well ill better go and meet back up with the girls to prepare for our number" Rachel smiled and walked out of the room leaving Will alone. A few hours passed while he did some marking, then Tina arrived back, dressed in a black dress and knocked once on the door.

"Mr Schue we are all ready" she smiled. Will nodded and stood up from his desk and let Tina lead the way to the auditorium.

And there you go. Hope you all liked it and please don't forget to review. I should update `Planning a perfect wedding` next and then after that it depends on what mood I'm feeling.


End file.
